


Recovery

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, SO FLUFFY, Smaug is back?, Surgery recovery, fever talk, gentle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are recovering from surgery.  Thorin is there to take care of you as you come out of your surgery fog.  Sweet, fluffy, goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a character/reader story. I don't usually like those because of the whole "(Y/N)" thing. To me, it distracts from the story, so you will not see that here, but it is easy to put yourself in place of the reader, nevertheless. 
> 
> This came from a fic request I saw that said: "I’m recovering from some minor surgery, and I’m due to have some more extensive stuff done in a month. Could we get a fluffy fic of Thorin taking care of the reader after surgery? Thanks a bunch!" This appeared on the thorinoakenshieldconfessions Tumblr page. Thanks for reading!

The first thing you notice as your mind comes out of the fog is that your throat is on fire.  Did Smaug return?  Then you hear voices.  They are calm and quiet.  It's not Smaug, but then, why does your throat burn?

"It went well," one of the quiet voices says.  "She'll be in pain for a few days, but the surgery went just as it should and I don't foresee there being any problems."

"Thank you, Oin," the second voice says.  You know that voice.  It is deep, familiar and comforting.  "What can I do for her?"

"Keep her hydrated.  If she does well today, you can take her home tomorrow where you'll both be more comfortable." 

You try to move, but your body will not respond properly and everything feels so heavy.  You want to reach out and grab the hand of the person with the deep voice.  He will make you better.  Make the burning go away.  Why is your hand so heavy?  You will your body to work and finally you lift your hand, open your eyes and grab for the one you want.

"Thorin," you whisper.  Your throat hurts even more now.  You feel your hand is taken by his larger, strong hand.

"Shh, now, it's alright.  Your surgery is over and everything went well," Thorin's face is very close to yours.  You can feel his breath on your cheek.  He pushes your hair back off your forehead and then wipes at the wetness at your eyes and face. 

You didn't even realize you were crying until he wiped away the tears.  "It hurts."

"I know it does.  Do you want some water?"  He puts a cup to your lips and you drink.  The water is cool on your burning throat, but at the same time, it hurts even more now.  A soft rag is at your mouth, wiping away the water that must have dribbled down, then he uses the rag to wipe at the rest of your face.  But the tears won't stop.  It hurts too much, you can't move your body, or talk, or tell Thorin how much you need him right now to give you a hug.

You try and speak, but the words come out as a muffled sound.  Somehow Thorin understands and the next thing you know, his strong arms are around you, lifting you gently off the bed.  Your floating.  It's weird to be floating, and scary!  You grab for his shirt.  Now your back down, but not against the bed and pillows.  It's not as soft, but it's much better.  It's warm.  Comforting.  Strong.  His arms circle you and you bury your head into him.  You won't float away now.  Thorin would never let you float away.  As you start to feel the fog again, you hear his voice.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Yes.  It's quite normal.  When next she wakes, the medicine that helped her sleep through the surgery will be gone out of her system.  She will be more clear headed, but she will hurt more.  I'll have some tea brought in.  As soon as she wakes, make her drink it.  It will help with the pain."

Not more pain.  But you don't have time to worry, the fog is back.

Not the fog.  You don't want to be in the fog.  You open your eyes.  You're laying on the pillows again.  Where did he go?  He was just holding you a moment ago and now he's gone? 

"Thorin?"  Ouch.  That hurt.

"I'm here."  You realize he's holding your hand.

"I thought you were holding me."

"I did, when you fell asleep and I held you for a long time, but you've been sleeping for hours.  I had to get up to stretch my leg and visit the facilities," he chuckled.  He let go of your hand.

"My throat is on fire," you manage to choke out a whisper.

"It's going to hurt for a while, but here's some tea that will help ease the pain.  Come on, have a drink."

He slips an arm under you and helps you to sit.  You're dizzy and you grab his arms before you can fall over.

"There now," he presses the cup to your mouth.  "Drink up."

You do what he tells you, but it hurts more and it's hot and it tastes so terrible.

"Ug, that's awful," you say.

Thorin chuckles.  "I know.  I've had more cups of that disgusting tea poured down my throat than I can count."

You lean up against him and he puts an arm around you, pulling you close.  You want to say something, but you can't.  It hurts too much to speak, so you snuggle against his chest.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks.

You shake your head.  "Just you."

A deep rumbling chuckle vibrates against your ear, which is pressed against his chest. "I'll be here for you, my love.  Anything you need, just ask."

You don't' really want to go back to sleep, but you're tired and you think that if you sleep, you won't feel the pain in your throat.  It will be nice not to feel the pain, so you give in, letting the fingers of sleep slip over your while you listen to a strong heartbeat in your ear.

There is a deep rumble.  Smaug is back!  You're sure of it this time.  You open your eyes and he is there, right in front of you.  His deep voice vibrates in your head.  He's dead.  He's suppose to be dead!  But here he is, in your room.  He's back!  You try to back away, but something stops you.  You fight against it.  You have to get away from Smaug.

"It's alright," Thorin's familiar voice speaks in your ear.

"It's not alright.  Smaug is back.  Here!  In my room.  Make him go away!"  You half whisper, half shout.  He must have breathed his fiery breath on you.  Your throat is burning.  Your whole body burns.  "I'm on fire!"

"Shh, shh," Thorin whispers.  He puts something up to your mouth.  You can't even protest because he does it so quickly and before you can think, cold water is going down your parched throat.  Smaug starts to disappear. With each painful gulp of the water, Smaug fades away.

"He's gone," you say.

"Good.  He has no business here, scaring my beautiful lass.  You rest now.  I will not let that worm return to bother you," Thorin holds you tight.  "You're too hot."

"I know.  Smaug burned me."  You can feel it.  Your body is hot.  But it's cold now.  You start to shiver and pull at the blanket that is tangled at your feet.

Thorin helps you get the blanket and pulls it up to your chin.  "You have a fever."

Something cold and wet is placed on your forehead.  It feels nice, but water is dripping into your ear.  "My ears," you say.

"Sorry?" Thorin asks, confused.

"Water in my ears."  You try to rub at them.  The cool rag disappears and you miss it.  You feel something fluffy patting at the side of your face and your ears.  Then the cool rag comes back.  It's not dripping.  "It's nice," you say before sleep takes you again.

Several people are in your room when you wake next.  Your throat is hurting, but you feel better than you have since before the surgery.  Your mind is clear, at least.

"She had a high fever through the night," Thorin is saying to the others, "but it broke about two hours ago.  She's been sleeping peacefully since then.

"Has she had any food yet?" Oin asks.

"No, just the tea and some water."

"She needs to eat.  It's good for her throat and it will help her have the strength to heal and not succumb to infections," Oin said.  You don't want to eat.  It will hurt.  "I'll have some broth and eggs sent up for her and some breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Oin," Thorin said.  You watch the old healer leave and Thorin turns to see you.  He gives you one of his beautiful smiles.  "I'm glad to see you awake.  How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a pack of wild wargs," you whisper.

He laughed.  "Oin's having some food sent up.  I'll bet your hungry."

"I am, but I'm afraid to eat.  It's going to hurt."

He nods and sits next to you.  "If I could, I'd take your pain away and bear it myself."

You smile and a tear slides out your eye.  "I know you would."

"Now," Thorin smiles again, "if you are a good girl and you eat some of the food that Oin has brought up, he said I can take you home."

"I'll eat, then.  I want to go home.  My own bed."  You sit for a moment, a thought is troubling you.  "Did I do anything stupid last night?  I seem to remember something about Smaug."

"You thought Smaug had returned and set you on fire.  Of course, you were on fire, with fever."

"I'm sorry I acted so ridiculous," you say, feeling another tear filling up your eye.  You blink and it runs down your cheek.

"You weren't ridiculous.  It was a fever dream.  Believe me, I know what those are like.  I have seen terrible things while feverish.  You've nothing to be sorry for," Thorin's hand cups your face and he wipes away the tear.  He kisses your forehead, tenderly.  "I'm so glad the fever's gone, though."

"Me too," you manage to speak in a normal voice.  It hurts, but you are proud it wasn't a harsh whisper.

Oin's assistant brings in food.  Thorin gives you the bowl of broth and you sip at it.  It tastes so good and it hurts.   He scoops a small bit of scrambled egg onto the spoon and holds it to your mouth.  You glare at him.  He is going to make you eat and it's going to hurt so much.

"Remember, you eat, we go home," he smiles.

Reluctantly, you open your mouth and he slides the eggs in.  It hurts as much as you expect it too, but your stomach grumbles.  It wants more.  Another spoonful and another.  Water to wash it down and cool the burn.

"No more," you say after a while.  "You eat now."

Thorin puts aside your plate of eggs.  You ate half of them.  Not bad.  You watch Thorin eat.  He's lovely, you think.  Absolutely perfect.

When Oin gives you the all clear, after looking in your mouth at your throat, you walk out, hanging on tightly to Thorin's strong arms.  The only person you pass as you slowly make your way is Thorin's sister Dis.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Been better," you say, "But I'm better than I was yesterday."

Dis and Thorin talk a bit and he reviews with her how the surgery went.  Dis helps you get settled into your bed.  It's good to be back in your own bed.   You're tired again.  You feel like you just walked across the entire mountain, not just down a few halls.

"Sleep, my love.  I'll be here when you wake," Thorin says.  He lays down next to you.  "I think I'll get some sleep too, if you don't mind."

You don't mind at all.  You want him next to you.  He scoots up along behind you and molds his body to fit right next to yours.  His arm is draped over you and you fall asleep knowing all will be well and you are loved.

The next day is better, but you're still in pain.  Thorin, bless his heart, stays with you, helps you, holds your hair out of your face when you vomit into a bucket, and wipes away at the blood that you spit up.  He reads to you, sings to you, and holds you while you endure the burning in your throat. 

By the fourth day, you can walk again without feeling dizzy and the pain has gone from near unbearable to bearable.  Thorin bathes and dresses.

"I hate to leave you, but I have to attend this council," he says.

You straighten his tunic.  "It's alright.  I understand.  You've been so good, to take these days to be with me, but you do have a kingdom to run.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine."

"I know you will be, but I'd rather be home, taking care of you," he pulls you into his arms.

"I would rather your be home, too.  I like you taking care of me, but I can't be selfish all of the time," you sigh.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll have all evening and all night together," he kisses you.

"I'll be here," you smile.

After Thorin leaves, you're feeling quite sleepy.  While you're tired of sleeping all of the time, Oin says it's good for you.  You'll heal faster if you get plenty of sleep.  Sleeping will make the time go faster and the faster time goes, the sooner Thorin will be home. 

After your nap, you take a long, hot bath.  The water feels so good and you relax in it.  Your throat isn't hurting quite so terribly, but a bit of Oin's horrid-tasting tea might not be a bad idea.  You still haven't moved on beyond soft foods, yet.  The kitchens have been good and provided lots of different kinds of soft foods for you. 

Your head snaps up in surprise when you hear Thorin's heavy boot steps in the room next to you.  You're still there, in the tub and you feel slightly embarrassed that he found you relaxing like this.  You're not use to relaxing.  Usually, you're busy and active.  Of course, you usually aren't recovering from surgery.  Still, you feel a little silly at having been caught doing absolutely nothing.

The door opened and Thorin peeked in.  "Ah, there you are, my love."

"Sorry," you splutter, grasping for your towel.

"Why on Middle Earth are you sorry?" Thorin pushed the towel so you couldn't reach it.  "On  you, wet, is my favorite color."

You blush, but you can't help the grin.  "Flatterer.  Now give me my towel."

"Why do you blush?  Aren't you my wife?"

"Yes, but  you caught me doing nothing.  I don't like to be so unproductive," you say.

Thorin's eyebrows go up.  "You just had surgery.  I think you are entitled to do nothing for a while."

"I'd still rather be doing something than lying around, but the water was so warm and I just couldn't bring myself to get out," you blush with embarrassment again. 

"Well, if you want to be active and busy, I can think of a few ideas," Thorin smiled.

"May I please have my towel?"

Thorin hands it to you and he almost whines when you wrap it around yourself.  His hand settle around your waist and he pulls you close.  "You know what?  You're breath's like a warg's since your surgery."

You push him away.  "You, Thorin, are very mean.  You know Oin said it would be that way for a while.  I hate it and I keep trying to brush at my teeth, but I can't do anything else about it."

"Hey now," Thorin pulls you against him again. You try to pull away, but he's strong and really, you do love being in his arms.  "I know what Oin said.  I'm not blaming you.  I still love you."

"You're still mean," you whisper.

"I know.  Let me make it up to you."  He lifts you right off the floor and carries you to your room.  He helps you to dry off and dress in a thin night dress and warm robe.  He removes most of his own clothes until he's down to his tunic and trousers.  "Now, we'll have dinner sent up, I'll read to you and we'll stay by each other's sides the rest of the day."

"That's all?" you whisper.  You're voice still isn't back to normal.  It hurts to talk for too long, but Oin and Thorin keep telling you that the more you talk, the faster your throat will heal.  You're not entirely convinced that's right, because it still hurts so much.  "Dinner, a story and bedtime?  I'm not a dwarfling."

"Well, I'm up for more, if you are," he gives you a seductive smile.

You are ginning now.  "Hmm, perhaps I am.  I need tea first, though."

"Right away," Thorin pours some of the tea he keeps ready-made in a kettle by the fire. "Here's your tea, my beautiful queen."

"Thank you, my king."  You drink your tea.  It's still as bitter and awful as the first time you tasted it.  You hoped that by now you'd be at least a little used to the flavor, but no.

You both go to the bed.  You remove your robe and climb in, pulling the covers up against the chilly room.  "Thank you for taking care of me since the surgery."

"Of course.  You're my wife and I love you.  Why would I want to be anywhere but by your side while you recovered?"  Thorin scooted closer to you, his arm around your waist.  "I promised when I married you, I would care for you and protect you until the day I die.  I will live up to that promise."  He kisses you and you melt into his lips.  "I also promised to love you and I think it's time I showed you just how much I do."  He runs a trail of soft kisses up and down the side of your neck.

You're panting against his ear. "Yes.  Please do.  Show me how much you love me."


End file.
